


Too Late (ReaderXBoth Boys) Imagine

by Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, reader - Freeform, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala/pseuds/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean finding out you ran away from them to save your family from a demon. They find you days after, walking on a deserted road, bloody, injured, and dazed with grief because you were too late to save your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late (ReaderXBoth Boys) Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: ~1665  
> Warnings: Violence, blood, possible cussing, depictions of injuries and fixing them

Sam and Dean finding out you ran away from them to save your family from a demon. They find you days after, walking on a deserted road, bloody, injured, and dazed with grief because you were too late to save your family.

 

It started out as just another regular day. Sam and Dean had left to go look at a body that was found mercilessly shredded in an alley. You stayed behind, researching what other murders lead up to this one.

The your phone started to ring. You pick it up expecting Sam or Dean's number to pop up on the screen, but it reads "Unknown Caller". You pick it up anyway and press the answer button. "Hello?" You ask through the phone.

Screaming comes from the other side, "Y/N?! Help, we-" The person on the other side of the phone crying out for help is silenced by what sounds like a slap.

Another voice comes through, "Hello, Y/N. Can you tell who that is?" You don't say anything, finally realizing who the screaming woman on the other side is. Your mother. "You're whole family is here, Y/N, and if you're not here in the next couple of hours, I'll kill them all. Come alone, or I'll kill your friends too." The phone line beeps, signaling that the lines gone dead.

You don't realize what you're doing until you're in the car driving towards your childhood home.

*Third Person P.O.V.*

Sam and Dean get into the Impala, slamming the doors shut almost in sync after looking to see if there were any leads from the dead body. "The heart was still there, so most likely not a werewolf. What do you think it is?" Sam asks as they pull out of the parking lot.

"Maybe it was a werewolf, but he felt like salvaging the guy's heart for once." Dean replies with apparent amusement on his face. "I don't know Sam, what else leaves a body shredded in the middle of an alley?"

Sam laughs, "I don't know, but we should see if Y/N dug up anything while we were gone." Dean agrees.

The drive back only takes about twenty minutes. They both step out of the ImpalaAnd make their way into their ratty motel room. "Y/N, we're back! Have you found anything yet?" Dean yells into the empty motel room.

"...Y/N?" Sam calls. "Dean, where is she?" He asks. Dean shrugs and looks in the bathroom, under the beds, and everywhere that you could possibly fit in.

Dean scratches his head in confusion, "Her things are still here," he motions to your duffel bag, clothes hanging out of it, "so she couldn't have gone far. Is her car out there?" He asks Sam.

Sam turns around and looks outside the window, "Nope, it's gone. Maybe I could track her phone, is the GPS still on?"

Dean shakes his head, "She found out we put it on and got mad, so I turned it off. We could call the company though, I did that for your phone one time."

Sam sighs and gets his laptop out of his backpack. "You have wifi here?" Dean asks as Sam gets on the Internet.

Sam looks to Dean weirdly, "When do I not have wifi somewhere?" He asks then laughs. "You were right, it's not on. What excuse did you use to get the tracker on my phone activated?" He says, picking up his phone.

Dean laughs, "Well, I said that you snuck out and went to a Justin Timberlake concert." Sam makes a face, then Dean continues, "They wouldn't give me it at first and then I said that you had diabetes and needed insulin." Dean starts laughing hysterically, only for Sam to soon join in.

After a couple minutes they finally settled down, "I can't believe they actually believed you." Sam says.

Dean smirks, "Guess I'm just that good of a liar."

Sam calls the phone company. The lie to turn the tracking device on is that you ran away and you were lost, and you needed to know where you are. After some convincing, they finally turned it on. "Ok, we're in Oklahoma and she's in. . . . Oh god, she's in California. We better get on the road Dean." Dean nods and they both pack everything in the small motel room as quickly as possible.

The drive to California takes about 21 hours normally, but Dean made it in 17. They find you in Sacramento, the Capitol of California, walking on a road.

You had been shot, punched, and anything that the demon could do to you.

 _'It killed them'_ You thought when you heard the familiar sound of an engine flying down the road. You smile, happy they found you. You'd have them to grieve with.

The Impala slowed down as it got closer to you; close enough for you to see the worry on the boys' faces.

Walking for miles had definitely taken it's toll on you. You were clutching your side that was injured. Your whole body was injured, really. Dean quickly put the Impala in park and both boys got out of the car. They rushed to your side, but didn't touch you yet. They were afraid they'd hurt you.

You move your hand from the gunshot wound since the bleeding had mostly stopped and gave them a hug. "What happened, kiddo? Let's get you to a motel and fix you up." Dean says and helps you into the back seat.

"I'll sit back there with you." Sam says next and climbs in. He gently puts your face in his hands as he looks at the bruising around it.

"So, time to explain Y/N. Why'd you just up and ditch us in the middle of a hunt?" Dean asks, looking into the rearview mirror waiting for your answer.

You sigh, "I got a call while I was researching. The demon, he- he had my family. He told me to come alone, and quick, or else he'd kill them. When I got there, he'd brought his own friends and after beating me and tying me up, it killed them all. Right in front of me." You tear up, everything rushing into your head again all at once. "I got out of the ropes and tried to kill them all, but it didn't work." You lay your head down on Sam's shoulder, you started getting dizzy. By now it was just a regular occurrence.

"Don't worry, we'll find out the son-of-a-bitch who did this and give it back to him." Sam gives you a gentle hug, then sits back in his seat.

"I kinda just want to go get food and curl up in bed with ice cream." Dean looks back in the mirror again and makes eye contact with Sam.

"Ok, we'll find a motel that's close."

Finding one didn't take long, which probably meant it was going to be crappy. Dean gets out first, helping you struggle to get out of your spot while Sam gets a room key. The room that he got only had one bed, which was what you needed, and a pull out couch.

Once you lay down, Sam comes over with a bottle of Vodka and the small kit for when someone gets hurt. "Ok, gunshot wound first. Show me."

"Dang, I was hoping you'd forget about that 'till last." You reply and lift up the end of your shirt reluctantly.

Dean grabs the keys to the Impala, "I'm going to get something, I'll be back soon." He lets the door slam shut behind him.

"Alright," Sam say and gives you a rag, "You know how this works, it's going to hurt, so you can bite on this or whatever."

You laugh, "That makes me sound weak, just do it." Sam smiles and opens the vodka. He pours some over the opening and wipes another wash cloth over it to clean off all of the dry blood. You clench the sheets on the bed to keep from crying out, "That. . . burns like a mother."

Sam looks for the bullet with tweezers, "That's what you get for leaving it untreated for so long."

He pinches your skin, making you move suddenly which makes it hurt even more, "Ow!" You shriek as he finally pulls it out.

He places the rag over the newly bleeding bullet hole, "That was your fault. You moved. Now would be a good time to either pass out or to fall asleep. I gotta stitch you up."

"Better do it quick then," You reply condescendingly. Sam smiles.

30 minutes and too many stitches to count later, Sam finally finishes stitching you up. He gets up off the bed with the bloody towels and goes to wash his hands. He brings you one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants to change into.

You change into them slowly and by the time you're done, Dean comes into the motel room bearing gifts. "I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, I couldn't figure out what pie to get." He sets the two plastic bags on a small table and digs around in them. He pulls out two pints of ice cream and apple pie.

Dean hands you a pint of ice cream and a spoon, "You said you wanted to curl up with ice cream, so I figured I could get some."

Sam comes into the room, "You got me ice cream too then, right?"

"No Sammy, I completely forgot about you." Dean replies sarcastically, managing to keep a completely straight face. "It's in the bag over there."

After Sam gets his ice cream, he joins you and Dean watching a dumb drama show on the small television.

"Thank you guys. You made this whole situation a lot easier." You say after a while.

Dean smiles, "Of course. We know how it feels, so why not help others get through it." He replies empathetically.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last post for the night! I'd really love some feedback to see how these are. Thanks for all of the reads on my other two also! If you haven't read them, then you should! Comment, Vote, Subscribe! Thank you guys!!!


End file.
